Of Pictures and Twitter
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Alyssa McMahon, Lily McMahon two different generation,so what does Pictures and Twitter have to do with it. *Side Story to the Lost Love Songs Trilogy.*


A/N: This Story stems from the 100,00 word bonanza that I wrote called 'From The Heart.' which was part of the Love Story Trilogy.

Which I lost bar 1st Chapter….

So I give you this. Not beta'd was spell checked but not grammar checked. Just a wee bit of fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any other organization of Characters , I write to keep my brain sharp

 **Summerslam, Madison Square Garden, 1991**

"Alyssa Paige McMahon, get back here!" 21 Year old Shane McMahon yelled at his 7 year old sister while his 15 year old sister trailed. He groaned as his sister turned another corner, her giggles echoing around the halls of Madison square Garden.

It was a hour before the bell would ring for Summerslam, and everyone was excited for the 'wedding' of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Shane was looking forward to the tag team match of Hulk Hogan and The Ultimate Warrior against Sgt. Slaughter, General Adnan and Colonel Mustafa.

"Shane, you go find Alyssa, and I'll find mom and dad." Stephanie said and Shane nodded, watching as his sister sped away before returning to find his wayward youngest.!" it only took him a few minutes later to find her with Stu and Helen Hart. she was sitting on Stu's knee talking quietly to Helen. Shane couldn't resist he pulled his camera out of his pocket and took a picture, the bulb startling the two Harts and one McMahon

"Alyssa, you can't go running off like that." Shane told her and she bowed her head, "I'm sorry Shane." she gave a hug to helen and a kiss on the cheek to Stu and stood, taking shane's outstretched hand.

"Bye, Mrs Hart, Mr Hart!" she waved as she was pulled by shane back to the room where their were parents were. Their parents were not there and Steph was reading a book. "Hey Shane, Oh you found her."

Shane was about to say something when the door opened and Vince and Linda McMahon strolled in. he looked at his children and asked, "Any problems Shane?" Stephanie was about to say something but Shane glanced at her. "Nah dad, everything is fine here."

Alyssa sat quietly colouring and smiled at her parents. When their parents had left again, Stephanie turned to her brother. "Why did you lie to mom and dad?" she asked and she smiled and said, "because if I had told them then Alyssa would never get out of the house again.

She nodded and returned to her book as her brother, looked over documents.

 **Survivor Series 2011, Madison Square Garden**

"Lily Grace McMahon! Get your behind back here now." Alyssa called out to her 9 year old daughter. She grumbled as she chase her daughter down the hall. Her cell went off and she saw it was Shane. "Hi Shane, can I ring you back?" she asked. "Why, and why are you so out of breath?" he questioned. "I'm chasing after your brat of niece who ran off. Shane bellowed in laughter. "Wow I guess karma got you good little one." Alyssa pulled a face at the nickname, and said, "what did you mean by that Shane McMahon." she muttered as she walked down the hall.

"You did the same thing, some 20 years ago at the Square, I found you sitting on Stu Harts knee chatting happily to him and Helen." she smiled at that. "Did I." she asked, "Yes, ask Steph about it when you see her." she turned another corner and smiled when she saw Lily with the Rock. "Shane I found her, I will ring you back." she approached the two and smiled at Dwayne. "Hi Dwayne, it's been awhile how is Simone?" she asked. Dwayne smiled and hugged her, "She is fine, I can't believe how big Lily is little one." she muttered, "a little madam rather." she turned to her daughter and said, "Lily, How many times have I told you not to run off, you could end up hurt. Do you want me to send you to grandpa?"

"No anything but that." Lily begged her brown eyes brimming with tears. She sighed and leaned down, "No more running off, you might run into The Miz or something." she nodded and smiled at her daughter. "Thanks Dwayne, I will see you later." she told the man and gave him one last hug before she and Lily left.

Once back in the locker room, she set Lily to play with her ipod and sat down to breath before the PPV. she pulled out her laptop and checked her email. She found a email from her brother, with an attachment and laughed when she opened the picture. There was a picture of her as a little girl with Stu and Helen.

She walked over to her daughter and pulled out the earbuds and placed the picture on her knee. "Who is that Mommy?" her 7 year old asked and Alyssa smiled, "That's mommy with Stu and Helen Hart, Uncle Bret's mommy and daddy."

Lily stared at the picture and asked if she could keep it. Alyssa nodded and said that she could. She placed it in her little bag, and when she got home put it in her keepsake draw.

 **McMahon home, Tampa, Florida 2016**

13 year old Lily McMahon sat down on her bed, she could here her 11 year old brother CJ and 9 year old brother Kai in their rooms. She could hear her mom downstairs with her Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph, her three cousin's were at her grandparents while her parents were in Florida for business.

"Lily Grace, tidy your room, and get rid of anything that you don't want." she heard her mom call up the stairs and she rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Lily, if you don't do your room, you're not going to see your dad.

She quickly moved off her bed, and started to clean, she loved spending time with her dad in and she didn't want to miss any time. "Caden James, Kai Shane, you both do your rooms too or you're not going either."

She heard her brothers stop what they were doing and dashed about. She continued to do her loved going to dad's even though Kai wasn't his biological, He didn't care, he loved all three unconditionally.

She was cleaning out her drawers when she pulled out a picture. It was old and faded but the occupants were clearly quickly took a picture of the picture, and put it on twitter

LilyMac Mom aged 7, with Stu and Helen Hart.

She turned the screen off and put it on the table before placing the picture on the wall with blue tack.

She went back to tidying her room when her phone pinged. She walked over and saw that she had a load of replies from various people including her Uncle Shane

LilyMac Alyssamcmahon lol, she was a brat then. You and her are the third and fourth generation Mctroublemakers.

LilyMac shanemcmahon OMG Lily, i forgot about this pic, well one turn deserves another.

Lily smiled when she saw the picture of The Rock and John Cena, with her standing in the middle. "You were only 7 there, it was survivor series 2012." she looked up to see her mom leaning on the door smiling and said, "Your Uncle Shane is right we are trouble." she pushed off the door and said, "Hurry up and tidy your room, I need to drop you off at your dad's then I'm away. She turned to walk away and Lily asked,

"Are you going to finally go on a date with seth then Mom?" Lily turned startled and just gave a "eh?" Lily smiled and said, "you should mom." before she went back to tidy her room.


End file.
